drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The JRPG Doctor
"I had to live with that and atone for the sins I committed but I will never give into the darkness and become a heartless!" -The JRPG Doctor, FINAL MISSION Character The JRPG Doctor orginally started out as a collection of bad Japanese role playing game and anime tropes with a lot of edge along with being a massive weeb shitlord who consumed a lot of anti sjw content mostly out of spite due to their previous incarnation rubbing off on them. This incarnation is the least Doctor like of the Non-Canon line, carrying a Sonic Katana and having no issues with resorting to killing, showing how much of a hot blooded badass hero they are. This Doctor also goes on about a conflict deep in their past known as the Fourth space war, if it happened or they just makes it up to sound profound and cool is yet to be seen. Being a huge otaku this incarnation gushes over anime and video games to unhealthy levels. They also seem to be a bit of a shitlord with a weird fetish for vaporwave aesthetics through due to an incident with eldritch nazis the Doctor was forced to take a long hard look at themselves and over time grew more left leaning, while still maintaining their love for Japanese Culture. Over time this incarnation found themselves more, becoming more of an aging eurodance DJ and egoist. Like their earlier incarnation the Renegade Doctor They have a strong sense of justice and try to be more doctorish compared to a lot of their more horrible incarnations or alternate selves. Outfit During Wave One the JRPG doctor wears a badass grey jacket, trendy scarf, black gloves and sonic sunglasses because they look really cool and add to the edgy anti hero aesthetic they were going for. During the second half of wave one the doctor gains a new look involving Cyan sunglasses and a snappy Richard OBrian style suit which as stated by the Sunglasses Master makes them look like a "Pound shop Ozzy Osborne." This costume also has a winter add on as seen in memes of Christmas During the events of Wave Two, The Doctor has traded the fancy look for a more edgy leather coat and white shirt to give that JRPG air off but on other days they simply wear an overcoat. Gadgets Breaking the mold this Doctor is armed with a sonic katana as well as his own badass final fantasy inspired airship called the Edgewing. Other creations include the Sonic gunblade and Sonic Bustersword Appearances 'Bladeknight Gaiden chapter one of the JRPG Doctor saga' Darkness of the chavs After a dodgy regeneration that almost resulted in death, The Doctor passed out, being dragged by Vashblade. After waking and going through the motions, The Doctor (having felt they lost their way) works to redeem themselves, finding an edgy new costume and doing battle with a chav turned into one of the heartless from kingdom hearts by a sinister group known as the organisation. With the problem solved, The Doctor and their new companion vash remodel the tardis to have anime wallscrolls, posters and DVDs before setting off on further adventures. Diplomacy of The Slitheen The crooked man FINAL MISSION Unseen adventures with renegade doctor' Renegades Weeaboo Adventure The Memes of Christmas Darker Places ''Other adventures' '''The vampires of death' Fake news of the Nimon 'JRPG Doctor adventure 2 GX Battle' Doctor Who Forces After a series of adventures, The Doctor went for a holiday in the city of Station Lane when the Russian scientist Doctor Ivan Baconman attempted to take over the planet with his new Baconman Empire. The Doctor with the help of new companion Ray Eg Speedweed battled through a series of zones against robot armies, the infamous Russian Doctor and had an epic final battle on Sky Fortress Zone before causing a fleet of airships to free fall over Earths cities much to the dismay of the human race. Ringo and the doctor The transformation bureau ''' '''Workforce of the cybermen The scary lighthouse of doom Blight at the end Doctor who III & Classy Hut 15 Canonbound 4 Battle across the multiverse against JRPG Black/JRPV Sunday school of the Master 'Wave III: The Phantom Ache' Relationships Vashblade The Doctor did like Vashblades edginess and no nonsense outlook but found their murdery impulses to be quite scary and borderline abusive resulting in them leaving Vashblade behind in the future. Ray Eg Speedweed ''' '''Green Shadow Mayumi Kepflar Knuckles the Echidna Having gone way back together, they were friends back in JRPGs previous incarnations and travelled together for a while between the events of wave 1 and 2 but sadly Knuckles was turned into a zombie by a hoard of vampires unleashed by the JRPV doctor from Earth 44. The Cheerful Doctor While having a love hate thing at first, JRPG does respect Cheerful perhaps out of payment for how kind he was back during their days as renegade. Incompetent Doctor During JRPGs early days, The Incompetent Doctor was a bad influence on them, praying on JRPG's feelings of alienation caused as a result of being Jealous and bullied by the other canon doctors, however after the events of FINAL MISSION JRPG caught onto reactionary bullshit and improved themselves causing these two doctors to dislike each other.Category:Doctors Category:Doctors whose episodes still need pages Category:LGBTQ+ Characters